Yu-Gi-Oh! Memoirs: Memories Of The Pharaoh
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: The revised version of "Why Can't I Forget You". A possible [one-shot?] in celebration of its 10th anniversary.


_**Author's Note:**_ _Greetings, fans of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _From choosing to read this story, you must be probably pondering, maybe wondering what this is. Well, to answer that, I will briefly explain it: This is just a_ _ **try**_ _at what happens_ _ **if**_ _ **I revise the story of "Why Can't I Forget You".**_ _This is just an experiment_ _ **if**_ _the story sounded a little_ _ **smarter**_ _after years of doing the first version since December 2008… This is known as a "what if", so don't expect that it'll replace the first (considering it's been under_ _ **10,000+ views!**_ _). So,_ _ **NO**_ _,_ _ **it doesn't mean that I'll post down the first.**_ _It's only a try at what happens after years… Plus, in celebrating its almost_ _ **10 years**_ _, I thought it might be interesting & a treat in a twist to see what happens if I retold it style related like the upcoming of "_ _ **Why Can't I Forget You**_ _",_ _ **Chapter 23**_ _! So, without further ado… let's begin…_

* * *

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Memoirs: Memories Of The Pharaoh**_

 **Summary:** _After the final showdown, Yami Bakura vs. Atem, Yugi & the gang are trying to move on after the loss of the Millennium Items. But… Although it seems that way, unfortunately, not everyone's expectations turn out the way as it planned… for when one conclusion closes, it only unfolds the next chapter…_

— _{o}—_

 _It's been one year ago since the exhibition trip to Cairo, Egypt… The afterwards since the nameless pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem, departed ways to enter into the spirit world after the conclusion of his defeat in the ceremonial duel. In the price, the seven relic artifacts of the Millennium Items fallen and buried below, unknown as to what has become of them for Yugi Moto and his friends. And so… Destiny was written & fulfilled... leaving the world in balance and harmony… Yet… even though it resulted, there was one that didn't think that things turn out the way he wished… for what he didn't even expect in the twist that it only just begun…_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Remembrance_

I can't believe it… that it was one year later after the pharaoh was set free, saying his final bidding to cross towards the afterlife. The effect of it only left us with mixtures of emotions & unrequited questions that were remained bared. It's also the mark of that time, months ago, it was all the same that the items were put to rest. The day that they were no longer ours… now befallen in the depth pits of darkness, unbeknownst as to what has become of them. All the same, I never would have thought that I would be unchained from my bindings as well… My imprisonment as being the host for one of the seven mystic items: the Millennium Ring. Within the Ring, even though it's no longer my possession, I could still recall the memories, mostly in its worse. I never have forgotten about the spirit of the Ring that lurks within, the man that used the similarity related appearance & identity, calling himself as Yami Bakura.

Up until now, the collections of my vague times with the Ring still resembles as a nightmare, inflicting me in fear of all the events that occurred in my life. The memoirs of everything about him… The shadows of them that embraces me, surrounding me, and consuming me whole… Ever since he vanished without a sign or a trace, they continued replaying throughout the rising sun… until the dusk of the night sky. Hours and the next, it's described as torture… for the remembrance of the past never seems to cease, only clawing at me hungrily, digging beneath my skin. That is, until now. For once, I will not let it take over, not by a long shot anymore. From this point, I, Ryou Bakura, want to settle the score once & for all… for I had enough with the pain scratching at me, burning me into the suffering that's driving me to insanity…

Even though the scars that were left imprinted in marks, the wounds he engraved upon me still remains. Whether deceased or not he is, I want it put to rest & today is the moment to do so. This is the day to finally bury the memories of the things that happen: to say farewell to the horrible times including _him_. Where ever he may be in the afterlife with the nameless pharaoh or beyond, what matters the most is that I wish to just carry on. What I want to have is a closure to the events so that way maybe my life wouldn't be continuously haunting me. For coming within this church on such a cloudy day, although it's that way, I got to do this. If I'm going to release them all, could being here actually free it? Could I be able to have the courage, the strength to move on?

— _{o}—_

 _I got to quicken the pace… I got to speed up, move faster! I got to move faster or else he catches me in his clutches… just as always. I cannot let him have his way with me. Not ever or even a chance. If it ends up I'm going to fight, then that's what he'll get. It doesn't matter how much I'm wheezing while being on the run. What counts is that I had to escape… away from the plan he has in mind… in the use of me._

 _Being once again his puppet… His essential tool in order to proceed in his next plot: a way to use me to go against the others… such as Yugi Moto & his friends. The worse part of all: to seek a vengeance against his nemesis, the nameless pharaoh. The other Yugi that's intertwined with his partner from the Millennium Puzzle. Ever since he first pieced it together, chains of series happened… including me encountering him for the first time when I first transfer to Domino City. From there, fate has brought us to meet & the mark of the shadow games began. After over 5,000 years later, the rivalry between the spirits of the grave robber against the guardian had their clashes, plus troubles that got mixed up in between. And now, the arrival has resulted to this._

 _Back then, even to this present, there were still unanswered questions that are yet to be solved for me. Puzzles left to unhatched. What does he have in store? Why do I have to be the victim in the role of his mastermind? Is it necessary that I should take in play in his? Why would he have me to be his target? The victim that gets pursued by the spirit of the Ring on an eerie night. The desperation throttled against my heart, pounding madly in a beat._

 _I hit one my legs against the bars, knocking me to fall upon the pavement ground. The sides of my chest ached in exhaustion, begging for my efforts to stop. But I couldn't… I just simply ignored its pleas, never daring to give a return glance. I can't just submit what he wants with me. I can't back down yet. Not by a bit. If I'm going to bring it to the cut, then by all means so it shall. I will give all I could muster… to make it through as much as I can._

 _I got to stall for time, but how can I? In this state of my condition, I can barely stand or make a sudden urge to try. But I can't throw in the towel & surrender to his bending will. If I quit now, he'll get an advantage, swooping for an opportunity to obey him by force. He'll black me out once he takes over. I'll be his pawn to control all over again. I got to prevent that. And if I paid the price for my disobedience, then…_

" _And where do you think you're going?"_

 _No! He's found me! I got to make haste before he attempts any further of his actions!_ _"This can't be happening, not again!"_

 _I got to lose him in his tracks… But where should I go? At this time of night, nobody seems to be out & that means… I'm a goner. I got to find a shelter quickly. Somewhere… Anywhere that could hide me in a safe haven from him. Wait… Perhaps that church ahead. If I go there, I must act fast… Maybe a spirit like him can't trespass this sacred ground._

" _I should be safe in here," I panted, pushing the double doors as I entered into the empty church._

 _It's so scary & pitched dark. And yet, it's majestic in here… With its mosaic colored windows. The detailed structures of its interior. The stillness in the silence within this holy building. I wish I could just admire it all. Gosh, it's even a wonder how huge this space is. Perhaps I should…_

 _Ah! What's that? I took a step backward, giving a yelp as his laughter echoed a thousand times within the atmosphere. To make matters worse, it didn't make it at ease with the flickering of the candles lighting up one by one. I shook… trembled… In cowardice… for I'm small in comparison to him. I, on the other hand, couldn't over rule that as such. Could I really surpass him or risk trying so?_

 _I'll have to… for I had no other alternative or options. "Stop it! Stay away from me!"_

" _I can't do that. We still have a mission to complete."_

 _I pull myself back, eyes widened. What? What did he say? "Mission?"_

" _How quickly we forget. Allow me to remind you. Does the term Millennium Items sound familiar? Well, you promise to help me obtain all seven. And at the moment we only have one. But not to worry, I know where the others are. I just need someone to take me to them. And that's where you come in. After all, you're the vessel that allows me to exist in this world. Now, stop resisting & join me!"_

 _No! I can't! I have every right to decide to be against his demands. "Never!"_

" _What makes you think I'm giving you the choice? You will help me & the most powerful force that ever existed will be mine!" _

_I shut my eyes tightly. This can't be! This can't be how it should be!_ _I met the end of my ropes, the end of my line. It's whether sink or swim… Now or never…_ _"You can't force me!"_

" _That's where you're wrong, mortal!"_

 _That ringing sound… The shattering of glass left & right… No! I mustn't struggle… I had to succeed over him! I could do this! I got to! This is my own body! Yet… I can't seem to contain him from his immense power. He's just too…_

" _No…"_

— _{o}—_

I balled hands into fists _._ That day was the last recollection of what occurred to me before I had that memory lapse. No one heard my scream, but only just the heavens themselves. I will not forgive what he has done to me. It shouldn't have been predicted as that result. If I could take it back, I would do anything to change that fatal night. Just like when some people wish to rewritten history…

 _You torment me so dearly. Enforced me to do things that I wish not to do. I can't bear to stand you. You're the cause that I cannot make friends. You're like a destruction to me. In the end, you faced the predicament & had nothing. If only you weren't…_

Especially… I pull out the worn out photograph from my coat pocket. The picture of my family of my sister, my mother, &… my father. The same father in the picture that remained to be in the only family line… The father that said his goodbye after the tragedy of Amane & my mother's death in a car accident, never says his return from his exhibition in Cairo, Egypt…The father that never got heard or even given a message to his grown up son… The father that didn't call to say his wishes of greetings on holidays or birthdays… The father that never got contacted for years… _The exact father that given me the Millennium Ring…_

I crumpled the photograph within one of my hands, enforcing my eyelids to close firmly. The inside of my heart twisted. The reminder of him only made me feel bitter & cold. _Is that why you abandoned me? You left me alone knowing this will fall upon me? The main reason why you're not here? You knew this all this time? But why?_

"Mother… Amane… Please forgive me."

With a sound of a rip, I ran out into the rain with tears flowing from my eyes. The father I know used to be once around me… Those days only existed in faded childhood times. A collection that is now thrown & cast away… far into the tides of the sea. Farewell to Amane… Farewell to my mother… Farewell to Bakura… And farewell to my father: the man that abandoned his own son... who lost it all.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Well, there you have it! My very first chapter re-doing on "_ _ **Why Can't I Forget You**_ _." If you like for it to continue, let me know by commenting, tabbing favorite, or simply just tabbing to follow the story. That way, I'll consider on writing more of it on my spare time. For who knows? Maybe I will if I get the chance. For now, I'm leaving this as an almost like I said 10_ _th_ _anniversary celebration & a thank you for everyone who are reading & sticking to the first version of it! It's been amusing for writing the first version for the past __**9 years**_ _… & yet, it still continues! So, __**YES… I will be able to finish the first version as promise!**_

 _Thank you again & I hope in future time, I might one day continue this._


End file.
